JOKES ON THE ARGO II!
by TailsDoll13
Summary: We're all depressed over Percabeth falling into Tartarus. Most depressed people cry (Or, if they're emo, cut themselves.) What do I do? Tell jokes. Here's some happy jokes (and MAYBE pranks...) ALL CANON COUPLES! I MADE THE COVER PIC MYSELF, SO THAT'S WHY IT SUCKS, OKAY! Rated T for suggestiveness. AND TRAINS! I LIKE TRAINS *gets hit by train* OW THAT HURTS REALLY BAD! Shazer, OUT


**So this takes place ON THE ARGO II DUH well during the trip to Rome. And beforehand.**

**WARNING: This contains elements similar to "Baby Got Back" by ExceedinglyPeculiarChick. THAT STORY IS SO HILARIOUS! READ IT AND YOU'LL SEE WHY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase does!**

* * *

The male demigods of the Argo II laid around on the deck.

They were bored. Not just bored, or Bored. They were BORED with a capital B-O-R-E-D. Bored. Bored bored bored. Bored bored bored bored. Bored bored bored bored . Bored. B. O. R. E. D. BORED. Bored. Bo-

Leo glared at me, the person telling the story, aka THE NARRATOR! Insert sparkles and fireworks here.

"FIRST OFF, STOP USING THE WORD 'BORED' SO MUCH! SECOND, STOP TRYING TO SEEM SO IMPORTANT!"

Spoilsport.

"Leo, who are you talking to?" Percy said, staring at the book.

Yes! Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, was SO bored, that he was reading a BOOK. Yes, a BOOK! Feel free to faint.

"I have no idea," Leo said.

It was then that Leo got an idea. Oh, no! Leo should know that thinking is dangerous! Especially if it's LEO that's thinking too!

"Hey, guys."

"What?" Jason said, looking up from examining his sword.

"I know a joke. So there's a plane, and it's about to crash into a building. "

Frank kept his head on the table, so not even I could tell if he was asleep or not. Yes! Even _I_, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL NARRATOR WHO MUST TYPE THIS SENTENCE USING CAPS LOCK BECAUSE THAT IS HOW POWERFUL AND GREAT I AM, could not tell.

"The pilot, a priest, a Boy Scout, and Justin Biber were on a plane."

At the mention of the HORRID pop star, Percy closed his book. It was a Dora book, so that explains his sudden interest level.

**(A/N: I apologize to all Justin Bieber fans...NOT...I can't apologize, because there AREN'T any!)**

Then again, it WAS Dora. Why the book was around, I don't know. And I don't want to.

"There's only three parachutes. The pilot grabs one and jumps off. Justin Bieber grabs one and jumps off," Percy continued, obviously pleased about his friends' interest levels.

Jason groaned. "This better not support that girl."

**(A/N: He means Justin Bieber XD)**

Leo ignored his Roman buddy. Happily, I may add. "So the priest says, 'Son, you take the last parachute. I'm old and I'll die soon anyway.' So the Boy Scout says 'But there's two left!' And there was."

Percy tried counting the chutes that were left on the plane and how many were taken off, but then gave up as he counted 60. AGAIN. Jason, who was a LITTLE better, frowned. "How's that possible?"

Leo smirked, trying not to laugh at the punch line of the joke. "So the priest asks the Boy Scout how that's possible. And the Scout replies, 'Justin Bieber took my Boy Scout pack.'"

All the members of the deck burst into laughter. Percy dropped the book. Jason was doubled over, Frank started pounding the table, showing proof that he was awake and alive. Coach Hedge was rolling around on the floor.

Everyone stared at Coach Hedge. "Where did YOU come from?! You weren't mentioned earlier in the story," Leo pointed out.

Leo must stop breaking the fourth wall.

"SHUT UP NARRATOR!" he hollered at the sky.

He's one to talk.

"Are you okay, Leo? You're yelling at stuff that isn't there," Jason asked.

Leo blinked. "Why would I yell at stuff that isn't there?"

Everyone made mental notes to sign Leo into the nearest mental hospital. I am surprised they haven't sent him there sooner.

"I know a joke," Percy said.

"Let's hear it," Frank obliged.

"It's about a germ-Wait, I probably shouldn't tell it; you guys will only SPREAD IT AROUND," Percy grinned.

The other boys groaned. "That was SO cheesy," Jason commented.

Percy looked insulted.

"I know one," Frank volunteered.

"Go for it," Percy muttered, still mad about how his stupid joke FAILED MISERABLY.

"So there's a beatnik, and he visits Egypt. When he first saw a mummy, he said-"

"That it was the most disgusting thing he EVER saw?!" Percy interjected hopefully.

"No. Instead, he said, 'Dig that crazy Band-Aid!'"

Everyone laughed-for about five seconds.

Frank frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"What's a beatnik?" Jason asked.

A young person in the 50's and 60's, belonging to the subculture associated with the beat generation.

Leo repeated what I just said. COPYCAT!

Everyone stared at Leo. "How did you know THAT?!" Jason gasped, clutching at his chest like he was having a heart attack.

"Why, the narrator just said it!"  
"Who?"

"Who are you talking about?" Leo replied, blinking like an owl.

Nobody made any comments whatsoever.

"I know another joke," Leo broke the silence.

**(A/N: This joke is offensive to woman, but I'm a girl, and I'm telling it. However, you can just skip to the end of the joke if needed.)**

"What?" Percy said, chucking the Dora book overboard, giving it to the fish, who, once they saw who the main character was, let it sink to the bottom of the ocean floor.

Smart move. FOR ONCE!

"So there's a plane, and it's crashing," Leo begun.

"Is this like the LAST one?!" Frank complained.

"Nope. So, before it crashes, a woman stands up and yells, 'Is there a man on this plane who is willing to make me feel like a woman again before I die?!'"

As Leo spoke, he noticed see the look of panic emerging on the faces of his friends, as they stared in horror at something BEHIND him. Leo STUPIDLY assumed the panic was from the suggestiveness in the joke. "So then a man stands up, takes of his shirt, gives it to the woman, and says, 'Iron this.'" Leo guffawed, then noticed his friends' reactions-or rather, lack OF. "Hey, why aren't you-"

_CLANG!_

Leo's face stayed normal, then it turned into an expression similar to the Joker's, and he fell facefirst onto the deck, revealing an angry-looking Annabeth Chase standing behind him, clutching her dagger. Besides her, Piper stared accusingly at Leo's body, while Hazel fanned her face in that cute way of hers.

"Next time, Leo," Annabeth growled through gritted teeth, "don't tell sexist jokes, and look behind you."

That little idiot.

"Yeah, I know!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"Annabeth? Why are you yelling at the sky?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth frowned. "What?! That's CRAZY! Why would I yell at the sky?!"

Everyone backed/scooted away from Annabeth.

THEN GROVER JUMPED UP wait nope he didn't.

* * *

**NICO IS SO HOT AND SMEXY WE GET IT GOING EVERY NI**

**Whde;oi% #I^*)T5786Q**

**TYLR45Y0]2QYKGIfr%"{  
Q]2Y[A /""%$#R5UE35U5U5U5U5U5U5U5UAQ'[JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKGMJ#$^%nj)(&*t%+*hyger**

**That was Leo, and I just bashed his face into the keyboard. I hope he was joking about what he said about Nico...**

**So, as you could tell, this is a crack fic!**

**I was really depressed after Percabeth fell into Tartarus, so I decided to make a fic to cheer us all up! YAAAAAAY!**

**YEAH I KNOW THAT TECHNICALLY IF THIS IS SUPPOSED TO CHEER US UP AFTER THE MOA THEN I SHOULD'VE POSTED THIS 4 MONTHS AGO BUT I WAS 12 THEN AND DIDN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT!**

**And there WILL be some practical jokes!**

**Submit any jokes you want!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
